


or so help me

by minimemeyoongi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: - ish???, Birthday, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Canon Taekook, Cute Park Jimin, Fluff, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, How Do I Tag, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Music, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short Chapters, hoseok has many lines, i don't know how to tag, not really - Freeform, platonic vmin, please help, side Taekook - Freeform, taehyung has many lines, there are a lot of songs in here, very loud music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: In which Yoongi is the obnoxiously loud neighbor who always blasts his music, the type depending on his mood. Jimin is the unfortunate soul that has lived beside Yoongi for four months now, and he was just too nice to tell Yoongi to quiet down.So, ofcourse, Jimin didn't expect a loud banging on his door at two in the morning on his birthday party. He also didn't expect that the person would be Yoongi at his doorstep, of all people. The thing he didn't expect the most was that it was Yoongi, the neighbor who was probably nearing deafness, telling Jimin to 'shut the fuck up' because he was 'being too fucking loud at such an unnecessary hour for fuck's sake'.Jimin, ofcourse, gets mad. Why would he be the one to shut up (after being asked so rudely as well) when his neighbor was louder? This loud party was once in a lifetime anyway. He'll show Yoongi how noisy he can really be.min yoongi × park jimin--"you're my neighbor who always plays his music really loud and i never tell you to shut up so don't tell me to shut up on the night of my birthday party" au





	1. one (1)

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is my first work on here, i think the overly tagged tags will prove that, so please support!! me, thank, this is shit honestly but i work hard on it so therefore i'll post it,, thankyou for reading.

Ah, there it was. Jimin should've known it would still be merciless even at this early hour in the morning.

He sighed, throwing a pillow over his face. He stayed as still as he could, not moving, not breathing, trying to listen to the song that was faintly playing.

The unknown song had a soft melody, a guitar in the background, unlike the songs being played last night. It was in English, too, also unlike the songs being played last night. Jimin thanked his neighbor for choosing a quiet song for a quiet morning. Maybe the neighbor had some compassion after all, thinking about how early it still was to be playing songs at a deafening volume.

Jimin tried to catch the words, though it was hard to distinguish and separate the continuous words. He groaned. Who listened to songs in another language, anyway? But he found himself favouring the tune. He was sure he caught 'pieces', 'surrender' and quickly after that 'swap', and 'Lego' but he knew those were too vague even for Google to find the song for him. The resurfacing words were 'touch' and 'love' and 'down'. Again, too vague even for Google to be helpful.

He grabbed his phone under his pillow. He unlocked it, going to the browser and trying it in anyway. He went through English song after English song, listening to the intros, but none seemed to match the song he had heard.

Trust Park Jimin's neighbor to introduce him to new songs.

With a sigh Jimin sat up in his bed. He was going to Taehyung's today to hang out. They were going to watch Disney classics. This was because Taehyung had told Jimin he was feeling unbearably empty and therefore watching old Disney movies would fill up that dam.

It was summer vacation already, which was why Jimin could so easily go to Taehyung's, how Taehyung could declare a Disney marathon, and how Jimin's neighbor had been playing those damn songs everyday now from approximately nine to one in the morning. Every student had time to kill now that they didn't have to chase after deadlines.

Jimin scratched at his neck, then at his chest. He had just woken up, and now his neighbor was on the third song, still sung by that English - singing guitarist, in another sweet and soft melody.

He made his way to the bathroom the same time the song had reached the chorus. The song sounded nice, the guitar and rap sounding surprisingly nice mixed together. It was probably sung by that one guy who'd just released his new album, the blue one with the math term or something. Jimin wasn't too sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll post the songs used at the end :^)


	2. two (2)

Jimin woke up from his afternoon nap to drums being hit rapidly, and then an amazingly fast rap. Again, in English. This time he was sure he heard 'gangsters' and 'heavy' and 'dirty' in the same line.

He sighed. Jimin found himself sighing so much these days. It's just a coping mechanism for having to hear unfamiliar music being blasted into his ears that wakes him up, he tells himself. It was probably true.

He calls Taehyung, sure that the other boy had been awake hours ago. This was confirmed after two rings passed and Jimin had another unnecessarily, unbelievably loud something in his ear.

"Hi, Jiminie!" Taehyung sounded excited. Technically he always was, but now more than usual.

"Tae, do you --"

"Happy birthday!"

And Jimin had to blank out for a few moments, because was it really his birthday today? "Taehyung, my birthday is three days away." Jimin answered exasperatedly after a while, rubbing his face with his free hand.

"Exactly. Do you have any plans?"

Jimin shook his head.

"Okay, judging from the silence I take that as a no. Why not? Don't you want to, like, watch a movie atleast? Or something."

Jimin shrugged.

"Did you shrug? I think you just shrugged. You shrugged, didn't you? I knew it. I know you so much." Taehyung laughed loudly.

Jimin giggled at this. "I just want to have a quiet party. Here at home, preferably. But I don't know if eomma and ajusshi will allow that."

Taehyung scoffed. "You're turning twenty - one. Sure they'll allow you. You're not a baby anymore." And, after a moment, "atleast age - wise. But appearance and attitude - wise, you'll always be a baby to us."

Jimin stuck his tongue out at the wall and hoped Taehyung got that. "This is why I hate you."

"Don't say things you don't mean, and keep your tongue inside your mouth. That's only allowed back out if you're going to stick it down some hot guy's throat."

Jimin turned red and choked on his saliva. What the fuck. "What the fuck,"

Taehyung gasped. "Omo, the baby cursed! You kiss me, your eomma, with that mouth?" Taehyung clicked his tongue several times. "Anyway, I'll be busy sticking my own tongue," Taehyung emphasised, "down my own hot guy's throat."

Jimin faked retching. "Tell Kookie I said hi, preferably before you stick your tongue down his throat and end up suffocating him to death. I want to be a good friend to him until the end."

"Whatever, single baby. Go find yourself a babe. I'm going now, Jiminie! Best of luck to you as you ask your parents if they'll allow you a house party. Love you, bye!"

"Love you too," Jimin said fondly to the silence.

He looked to the side, at his headboard, and closed his eyes. The song was now in Korean, so he could understand it better. He recognised it as one of Agust D's, probably Tony Montana, his favourite song from the rapper.

It was one of those rare occurrences in which Yoongi the Loud Neighbor™ played a song Jimin actually liked. Jimin lingered for a while, waiting for the song to reach its end, before leaving his room and going to his parents to ask for permission. He mentally sent Taehyung a support charge, and felt much better after he opened his eyes.

He really did love Kim Taehyung sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note : if agust d and / or bts are mentioned, i am referring to the idols :^) thankyou for reading! // please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)


	3. three (3)

**From : Soulmate**  
_Chimchimchimchim!!!!??!!!!; I heard u were alkowed,??? My parents told me!!!! What do i rbing, marshmallows and balloon?s??????_  
**Received : 13:48**

**To : Soulmate**  
_shut up taehyung :( although yeah i was allowed isn't that amazing??_  
**Sent : 13:48**

**From : Soulmate**  
_It actually isnt youre just such a baby that you get excited over your parents allowing you to have a house party at your age like literally noone gets excited about that at your age_  
**Received : 13:49**

**To : Soulmate**  
_i can't believe i'm friends with someone as mean as you :( i'm still older than you, you know_  
**Sent : 13:50**

**From : Soulmate**  
_:P_  
**Received : 13:50**

**To : Soulmate**  
_literally noone uses that emoji anymore taehyung_  
**Sent : 13:51**

**From : Soulmate**  
_Touche_  
**Received : 13:52**

**To : Soulmate**  
_:P_  
**Sent : 13:52**

Jimin locked his phone and went to his room, looking forward to what was playing now. It was all drums and guitars and it sounded familiar. Something Jungkook made Taehyung and Jimin listen to before. In fact, after Jungkook made them hear it, Jimin was sure he ended up liking this song and listened to it on repeat at one point.

It took a while, but Jimin finally placed the song correctly, he was sure, as a Fall Out Boy song, the long title having something with the word 'lawyer'.

He didn't really expect his parents to actually allow him to host a house party.

His parents even offered to pay for all things needed, as long as Jimin fulfilled all the conditions.

The only conditions being Jimin would not get another piercing, he already had too much anyway, they reasoned, no hair dyeing, and definitely no tattoos. For Jimin's wellbeing and zero possibility of being disowned, yes to making out and kissing people, boys or girls or both they didn't mind, but definitely no to sex. If he finds a boyfriend or girlfriend during the party, it would only be either a girlfriend or a boyfriend, not both at the same time.

For the house, nothing was supposed to be broken. When they come home the house was supposed to be cleaned, no traces of party anywhere. They even said that they would leave the house and return the next day at whatever time Jimin told them to, giving him a lot of time to clean up.

If even one of the many conditions was not fulfilled, Jimin would be saying goodbye to his saved up money because he would be paying for all his parents had spent for the party.

Jimin agreed.

Jimin sat on his bed, letting the music flow through him as he wondered what really happens in house parties when the parents are gone. If his sources were accurate and true (American series set in the highschool life and books also set in the highschool life), then there would be a lot of making out. Jimin would also probably meet his romantic soulmate there and they would also probably make out in his room and they would also probably go out for probably three weeks after the night they met before they would encounter problems and then angsty shit will pop up and Jimin would find himself crying in his bed.

He realised that he didn't know anything about house parties. So, he called the soulmate that he knew.

"I don't know what goes on in house parties and my sources are probably exaggerating everything because they know I don't know anything," Jimin admitted.

 _"I knew it, hang on, I'm coming over."_ Taehyung then ended the call.

Jimin opened his browser. He looked up Fall Out Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)


	4. four (4)

"I'm guessing -- no, I know your sources are American TV shows or cliche books. It's one or the other, or both. Surely both." Taehyung said the moment the door was opened for him.

"Hi, hyung." Jungkook waved beside Taehyung.

"Taehyung, shut up, and I'm glad to see you still alive, Jungkookie." Jimin flashed only Jungkook a smile as he let the both of them in. "Eomma! Tae and Kookie are here, they'll just be in my room." Jimin shouted in the direction of the kitchen. Taehyung and Jungkook followed with a greeting.

"Hi boys, come down later, food will be ready in a while."

Jimin led the way to his room; not that he needed to, Taehyung and Jungkook memorised his house and where everything was long ago.

"So, let's talk about that house party you'll be having in two days." Taehyung sat on the yellow carpet in the middle of Jimin's room, Jungkook sitting beside him and resting his head on Taehyung's shoulder.

Neither of the two visitors paid any attention to the music playing. It was still Korean, surely belonging to that one big group. Bangtan Sonyeondan or something. A rap, one of the four cyphers, probably two or three. Jimin wasn't sure.

Jimin sat across them both. "Like I said, I have no idea what you do in house parties."

Jungkook chortled, covering his mouth. "What, you've never been to a house party, hyung?"

Jimin's red cheeks spoke for him.

Jungkook laughed and Taehyung just held his shaking body, snickering to himself as well. "I have more experience than you, and I'm the youngest out of the three of us!" Jungkook said, amused.

Jimin huffed. "I feel so betrayed, Tae. Tell your boyfriend to stop it."

Taehyung patted Jungkook's shoulder. "Come on, he says to stop. Let's laugh at him later, because our poor hyung is having an existential crisis."

"Thankyou," Jimin hisses. "Anyway, what goes on in house parties?"

"Well, first of all, you don't really refer to them as 'house parties', because a party is a party, whatever, whenever, and wherever it is." Taehyung started. Jimin nodded. "I can assure you that there will be lots of making out and probably you'll find stray pieces of clothing everywhere, like, ten minutes into the party. Don't pick them up. I know you think it's a good deed to pick up lost items and bring them to the lost and found, like how you picked up those fifty cents and brought them to the police station instead of pocketing them."

"But shouldn't I pick them up and fold them and place them in a conspicuous place so that anyone who loses their clothes can easily find them?"

Taehyung groaned, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration. Jungkook had to walk out because he couldn't control his laughing. "No, Jiminie, omo. Just leave everyone to their own business because it would be bad for you to interfere. Ah, wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Who are you inviting, anyway?"

Jimin blanked. "Well, you know, us. You and Kookie, Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung. Hoseok hyung."

"That's all? Why not invite the grannies we used to play with when we were three years old?" Jimin opened his mouth to say something, but Taehyung put up a large hand. "No, Jiminie, it's not a good idea. I was being sarcastic. Why don't you invite your friends from school? Those friends, and then they'll invite their friends, and their friends will invite their own friends."

Jimin shook his head frantically. "No way. I'm not really close with anyone in school besides you and Kookie."

Taehyung sighed. "Fine, I'll invite my friends and they'll probably invite theirs. In fact, how about we do that? You invite the squad, yeah, and then they invite their friends and their friends will invite their own friends. So in a way, everyone knows everyone?"

Jimin nodded. "Yeah, good idea. So I can find someone from the six of us to blame when something wrong happens."

Taehyung laughed, but this time not because of Jimin's innocence. "Very good, Jiminie. Good thinking."

At this praise Jimin smiled, and threw his hand up. His smile became wider when Taehyung brought his own hand to clap Jimin's.

"So, since there will definitely be a lot of people, then there will definitely be making out. If your parents said no sex, and no broken things, then put everything that can be broken in atleast one room. Then lock all rooms to avoid comfortable sex. Ofcourse we can't expect people to just throw down their guns and quit, because they'll find a way to be comfortable just to do the deed. They'll do it on a table if they can't do it on the floor. Which is why the squad will volunteer to help out in the party. One will be assigned to serving drinks, two will be assigned upstairs, another two downstairs. That way we can all monitor the people. Water guns with a lot of storage would probably be the best way to prevent the deed being done, and probably the quickest way to ruin the mood, too."

Taehyung continued rambling on and on about a plan for each condition to be successfully met, and Jimin just nodded occasionally to show he was listening, because he really was, throwing in a comment or suggestion whenever he had one.

"Ofcourse then the pairings would be decided now. I've been thinking about the standard pairing. You know, Jungkookie and I, Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung, and then Hoseok hyung alone. But then it's a party and --"

"What? Why won't it work?"

"Temptations to kiss are harder to hold back, Jiminie. So I thought it would be better if the pairings were Namjoon hyung and Jungkookie to guard upstairs, and then Jin hyung and me downstairs, and then Hoseok hyung at the drinks."

"Can you explain to me why the pairings are like that?"

"Namjoon hyung and Jungkookie go upstairs because it's more quiet there, like them, and also less people. Jin hyung and I stay downstairs because we blend in more with the crowd and are more social. So we can tell even the people we aren't close with to not remove their clothes and have sex right then and there. And then Hoseok hyung by the drinks because he has the highest alcohol tolerance out of all of us, so he can drink while on the job."

Jimin sat there, mouth agape. "You're so amazing, Tae."

Taehyung puffed up with pride. "I know,"

"But can you give me more reasons on why the others can't man the drinks?"

Taehyung expected this question from Jimin, meaning he already had an answer ready to be fired. "Namjoon hyung, bless his soul, is clumsy. He would probably get more liquid onto the clothes of the person asking for a drink instead of inside the glass."

Jimin agreed.

"Jin hyung can't, because he looks too handsome and people will definitely try to hit on him as they ask for drinks. Also because Namjoon hyung is a jealous boyfriend."

Jimin agreed.

"Jungkook can't do it because he'll probably be too awkward. Also because what if someone hits on him, too? I am a jealous boyfriend. I can't do it because I will probably drink everything myself instead of giving the drinks out to people."

Jimin agreed.

Taehyung clapped. "So, we've got the no sex and no broken things covered. Amazing," Taehyung said to himself, and Jimin had to agree. "Hey, I know this song," he mused.

The two of them cocked their heads to the direction of where the music was loudest. It was still Korean, soft yet loud at the same time.

"You know it all, you're my bestfriend," Taehyung grinned, singing along the moment he caught on.

Jimin sang along as well, his smile mirroring Taehyung's.

"Your neighbor sure knows good music." Taehyung put up the 'okay' sign. "Anyway, the no piercings. Your parents are right, you have too much already anyway."

"Mhm. And I don't really want any."

"Great. Next, no tattoos? Does my baby really need to have that condition put in? It's not like you actually want tattoos, right?"

Jimin shrugged. "I'd rather not. Besides, I don't have any design I know I won't regret."

An audible gasp was heard. "So you were planning?"

Jimin smiled sheepishly. "Sort of?"

"Omo, Jiminie. Omo." Taehyung waved his finger infront of Jimin's face. "Anyway, piercings and tattoos are good already. And then the hair dye. That's really sad. But you, as an artificial orange head, are looking good as of now. So no need for dye. Ofcourse since you've never kissed anyone before, then automatically there would be no sex. I think we've got this party in the bag!" Taehyung cheered.

The next song was booming, starting with English words and a rap. The song was Not Today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise we were actually in the run era in which jiminie is orange and yoongi is mint. forgive, i really love and miss mint yoongi. // please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)


	5. five (5)

The party had been going on for two hours. It was 21:39 now, and Jimin wanted nothing more than to make the people leave so he could sleep. Honestly, what was so good about house parties even? Why did he think hosting a house party would be a great idea? Why did the think house parties were great? It was all loud music and loud people and loud voices and loud everything. It sucked, and honestly, he'd rather just listen to Neighbour Min Yoongi's loud music from his bedroom window.

Jimin sighed, rubbing his eyes. He walked to the kitchen, a place he found himself frequenting ever since the thirty minute mark had been reached.

"Hobi hyuuung," Jimin sang.

"Chiminie, are you okay?" Hoseok asked, concern etched on his face, a drink in hand and the ladle in the other. "You seem to be drinking a lot, especially on your first time."

"I just feel a bit out of place," sighed Jimin. "I want to sleep and I realise I can't because of the noise and there's nowhere to sleep."

Hoseok patted Jimin's hair sympathetically. "Welcome to the party life, Jiminie. You should go into your room or something, go sleep. Tell Jungkookie or Joon you'll be sleeping."

Jimin sighed. "Yeah, I'll see if I can do that. Are you enjoying, Hoseok hyung?" He asked warily.

Jimin's worry was erased once Hoseok flashed him a smile. "Yeah, actually. It's pretty tame, which is nice. It's sort of quieter here in the kitchen, too, compared to the rest of the house."

Jimin let out a breath. "That's good. I'll be going now, hyung. See you later," before he left he gave Hoseok his famous disappearing eyes smile.

\--

Jimin thought that the deafeningly loud music from his neighbour's house was the loudest thing he would ever hear. He didn't expect that the deafening noise would be here, in his own house.

He grumbled his complaints to himself in his room. Atleast in here the music was sort of muffled. It was still loud, the proof being a faint vibration of the floor in time of the beats. Jimin absentmindedly wondered if anyone in his house would ever feel an earthquake if it happened right now.

He crawled from the middle of the bed to his window, pushing the heavy curtains aside. He crossed his legs, bouncing a bit on his springy bed, and he clutched his pillow tighter.

He was like that for a few minutes, just staring out the window, the thumps and music (currently The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy; Jimin got into them when he searched them the other day) now just a quiet background noise for him. He contemplated on getting his phone after what seemed like the sixteenth minute of just staring at his quiet neighbourhood when he realised that he didn't hear his neighbour's music at all today.

This came as a big shock for Jimin, mouth falling open in slight horror at the realisation. No wonder why he felt something was off. He was sure he had never gone a day without hearing his neighbour's music ever since the day it started. It wasn't really a big deal, but Jimin was sleep deprived and he always was too emotional when sleep deprived, making big deals out of nothings.

So he found himself exiting his room, locking the door behind him, and going back downstairs, making his way into the kitchen. He bumped into Jin as the song changed into a slow but heavy beat, people hooting when they realised what the song was, exchanging a few words with the older, before reaching the kitchen. He found himself staring with his mouth open, again, as Hoseok, sitting on the long drinks table with his back turned to Jimin, placed his hand on some guy's cheek, deepening the kiss they were having.

Jimin didn't know what to do; he didn't expect to see a friend of his kissing another person this early into the night. So he just stood there, leaning awkwardly on the side of the kitchen door trying to not look at the couple making out, because he felt like a fucking voyeur right now.

Then suddenly the guy who was nearly swallowing Hoseok placed his hands on Hoseok's thighs, squeezing them. This makes Hoseok moan and then place a hand behind him to lean back safely onto the table. Jimin noticed the water gun beside Hoseok's hand then. Atleast Hoseok tried to resist the urge, Jimin thinks. Probably.

Hoseok's other fingers wandered over to the guy's belt loops, pulling him closer, and once the one step was taken to leave no more space between them, the fingers moved to unbutton the pants.

This was when Jimin decided he'd had enough, clearing his throat loudly to make his presence known.

Hoseok's upper body spun around so fast Jimin was scared something broke. When Hoseok realised it was Jimin, he turned back to the guy and pushed him away gently. Jimin and the guy had eye contact, Jimin smiling apologetically. The guy rolled his eyes playfully, stepping back to give Hoseok room to get off the table.

"I'm so sorry, Jiminie. I didn't mean for you to see that."

Jimin waved his hands frantically infront of his face, shaking his head just as quickly as his hands were moving. "No, no, no! It's fine! I was just going to get a drink," he said. "I'm sorry too, interrupting your, uhm, session like that. I'll go quickly, don't worry." He added, murmuring at the last part. His glass was filled with the bitter - tasting liquid.

"I'm sorry anyway, Jiminie." Hoseok said lowly.

Jimin smirked, raising his eyebrows twice. "Well atleast I'm really sure that you're having fun in my party right now, hyung." He winked. Hoseok laughed, successfully dispelling the tension in the room.

"Yeah, atleast now you have proof. Now go kiss some guy, too. That way I'll have my own proof that you're having fun." Hoseok shooed Jimin out and Jimin happily obliged.

He walked around the living room, dodging some random people trying to swallow each other, talking to Taehyung for a while when he saw him, and tried his best to not pick up the few stray clothes that were on the floor, per Taehyung's instructions.

Jimin was just wandering aimlessly when he heard the door being knocked on. Pounding was more accurate, really. He wondered if he was just imagining things; after all, he was sort of drunk already, but then the pounding repeated and Jimin walked over. In the background the song played another Fall Out Boy song, the intro sounding a bit creepy.

He waited for five full seconds infront of the door to be really sure he wasn't just imagining it, but the pounding did not cease, steadily growing more and more impatient, become faster and louder. Jimin twisted the doorknob slowly.

When he opened the door, he immediately regretted doing it so quickly. Jimin closed his eyes as the hand that was ready to continue breaking down Jimin's door neared his face. But no pain arrived, and when Jimin opened his eyes again his mouth fell open for the third time since his party.

It was his loud neighbour, Min Yoongi, with fire in his eyes and a seemingly permanent scowl set in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)


	6. six (6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)
> 
> this was literally the first chapter i wrote, this chapter was literally the base of this whole work, this chapter was the reason i even wrote more chapters to lead to this part, this was supposed to be the second to the last chapter but it wasn't because i added too much stuff, ohmygods, wow, i

Jimin gaped at the person standing infront of him, at his door, at two in the morning, looking mad as fuck.

"Yoongi - ssi?" He asked, uncertain of what he was seeing. Sure, he'd seen Yoongi out of the house a few times, had the most awkward conversation with him once, even, but Jimin had never thought he would see Yoongi at his door.

"Good, you know me. So I guess I can actually tell you to shut the fuck up without you getting offended." Yoongi, the neighbor who had always played his music unbelievably loud, was telling Jimin to be quiet in such a rude way.

Jimin's mouth fell open again. He cleared his throat to dismiss the vulgar word he was about to call Yoongi. "Sorry, are we being too loud?" He asked, feigning innocence. How dare this person tell him to shut the fuck up when they themselves couldn't. A new song with a dropping beat and drums and slow rap started; Jimin distinctly remembered that the music video for this song was of two men riding around on bikes.

Yoongi scoffed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're creating too much noise."

It was Jimin's turn to scoff. "As if you never do," he mutters under his breath and was thankful Yoongi didn't hear it. Probably because the guy really did have hearing problems already. "Why?" He says instead, not knowing why he said that in the first place.

"'Why'?" Yoongi laughed, but it was free of humour. "Because you're being too fucking loud at such an unholy hour for fuck's sake, that's why."

"Oh, I'm sorry I was being too noisy, you see, it's my birthday, and I'm having a party here. I can assure you, however, that this will only happen once." He smiled brightly. "I'm not the type of person who plays my music too fucking loudly during holy and unholy hours. I respect people too much to do that, you see."

Yoongi rolled his eyes, anger still not subsiding. "Look, people are sleeping, it's two in the fucking morning, and you're being too loud. Why don't you try to consider --"

"You wanna come in? It's my birthday, after all. Latecomers are still welcome." Jimin opened the door wider, stepping aside to let Yoongi in. He just didn't give a fuck anymore; he didn't want to deal with his neighbor at an unholy hour on his birthday.

Yoongi stood there, confused and stunned. Bet he had never been surprise - invited to a party before, hadn't he? The thought made Jimin smirk, feeling victorious. "No thanks," the way he said it made it seem like a question.

Immediately Brendon Urie's voice cut off whatever song was currently playing; Jimin didn't know the title of the interrupted song, but he couldn't help laughing at how accurate and fitting the new song was, screaming about having to turn up the crazy.

Jimin felt brave, it was the liquid courage in his hand, he was sure, and rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact that Yoongi was older than him, and on top of that they weren't even close, so this action was extremely offending. Before Jimin could regret it though, he remembered that Yoongi was also rude, and was also the first one to be rude. So Jimin threw away his regrets. "Don't be shy, just come on in."

With a giggle, Jimin pulled Yoongi into the house, into the party, into the place of music cranked up to maximum volume, into the place now playing a song of being victorious, and, probably unknowingly at the time, into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)


	7. seven (7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the second to the last chapter, i'm glad you made it this far :^)

"God, your music really is awful," was the first thing Yoongi said once he got inside the house.

Jimin glared behind him, tightening his grip on Yoongi's hand. He wanted to argue that Ride was a great song, even though it was in English and Jimin had forgotten what the song meant. Instead he opted to just squinted his eyes even more. "I'm sorry I can't please you, Master of Music. Atleast I don't crank my horrible music taste up to its full volume literally everyday."

Yoongi returns the glare. "I'm not this loud," he mutters but Jimin doesn't hear it. They reach the kitchen and that's when Jimin lets go of Yoogi's hand.

"Hobi hyung! This is Yoongi hyung, my neighbour! He's the one who's always so fucking loud from morning to night and now he's denying it and it pisses me the fuck off that he's denying it because we all know it's fucking true. Can you give him a drink, please?" Jimin smiles.

Hoseok laughs and grabs a plastic cup for Yoongi.

Yoongi squints his eyes at Jimin, who's jumping in place.

Jimin turns to look at Yoongi. "This is Hoseok hyung but sometimes we call him Hobi. He's really nice. I think you guys will be friends." And, after Yoongi nods at Hoseok and gets the same gesture in return, Jimin speaks again. "I'm not sure if we've been introduced, but I'm Park Jimin, I knew your name that day you moved here, I asked the owner who you were and then I never really forgot it."

"Nice to meet you then, Park Jimoon." Yoongi said.

Jimin pouts, taking the glass from Hoseok and holding onto it as tightly as he could without crushing the glass and wasting a good drink. "Jimin! It's Jimin!"

Little did Jimin know that Yoongi knew his name all along, too. On the day he moved, he saw Jimin peeking out of his door and Yoongi immediately knew that he wanted to get to know this person. So Yoongi, too, asked the owner of the house he was renting for the name of his new neighbour. Park Jimin, she had said. Yoongi committed the name to memory and made sure to remember it.

Yoongi stared at Jimin as the younger drank from the glass that was supposed to be his. With an upturned head and an exposed neck, the drink was finished and Jimin handed the glass back to Hoseok for another fill.

Hoseok gave the glass to Yoongi this time, sticking his tongue out at Jimin when the other whined.

Yoongi stood beside Hoseok, both of them watching as Jimin drank again. "How old is the kid now, by the way?"

"Twenty - one," Hoseok whispered back. "I'm sorry he was rude to you, didn't expect that from an angel like him. He's usually really nice. You probably just pushed him to the limit."

Yoongi nodded. "Probably."

Jimin placed the cup onto the table and took Yoongi's hand again. "Come on, let's go."

And with a pull of Yoongi's wrist and a, "use protection!" reminder from Hoseok, they were out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Yoongi should've expected that the layout of Jimin's house would have the same layout as his own.

They faced a hallway of four doors, two on each side, Jimin pulling Yoongi towards the last door on the right. They stood there for a while, Jimin muttering a few curses as he tried to get whatever he was trying to get in his tight pocket. His hand came out with a key, and Jimin inserted it in the hole. The door opened with a click, and Jimin once again pulled Yoongi into his room.

The room was simple, a few pictures scattered on the wall here and there, a desk with a laptop and a speaker on top of it, the matching chair sporting a blue sweater. They sat down on the large, circular carpet in the middle of the room, Jimin staring and Yoongi staring back.

"So, why are we here?" Asked Yoongi the same time Jimin said, "I really want to get to know you better."

"What did you say?" They said at the same time.

"I really want to get to know you better," repeated Jimin slowly. "Because your music taste isn't awful even if it's breaking my ears. And also because we've been living beside each other for nearly four months and I've never really seen you outside the house except either late at night or at an unholy hour in the morning."

Yoongi scoffed. "You want to be friends with me because my music is way better than yours and also because you don't see me out of my house often? What kind of a reason is that?" Yoongi drank from his glass.

Jimin's cheeks turned red but before he could reply Yoongi beat him to it.

"Admit it, you like me." Yoongi smirked, leaning back on his hands confidently. Jimin wanted to smack that stupid smirk off Yoongi's stupid pretty face. Yoongi wanted to fake retch when he heard the song, Justin Bieber singing that he was burning on the edge of something beautiful. He chose not to, seeing that it was amusing to see how red Jimin was.

"Admit it, you like me." Jimin echoed in an extremely horrible imitation of Yoongi's deep, raspy voice.

Yoongi rolled his eyes; he found he'd been doing that so many times ever since he met Jimin. "Sure we can be friends. But --" Yoongi stopped himself as he followed where Jimin's eyes were burning holes into.

Jimin was staring Yoongi's pretty lips, thin pink lines set into a straight line and moving so smoothly when forming words. Jimin couldn't make himself look away; whether it be because of his drunkenness or because Yoongi's lips were really so attention - grabbing. How were they so pink? Nevertheless, even when Jimin knew Yoongi caught him looking, Jimin still couldn't look away. He swallowed, telling himself to get a grip.

Jimin blinked, slowly looking back up and into Yoongi's eyes. The older had that stupid shit - eating grin again and Jimin couldn't help glaring.

Yoongi sighed dramatically. "Very good. Eyes are up here, okay, Pretty Lips? Just admit you like me and maybe I'll kiss you."

Jimin blushed, from his cheeks down to his neck. He looked down at his legs and bit his lower lip. "As if I would like you. I don't like when people are inconsiderate when it comes to others," he murmured.

Yoongi tipped Jimin's chin up gently, forcing the younger to look at him. "I'll keep quiet if you admit you like me."

Jimin wondered if that was true. All it would take was one little white lie. A white lie for silence and peace in the morning and until nighttime. He met Yoongi's eyes again. His gaze fell to the cup half filled with the intoxicating drink. He took it from Yoongi's hand, stiffening a bit when skin touched skin, and drank the whole glass in one go.

With a wipe of his hand and a steely determination, he faced Yoongi and said, "fine. I like you."

Suddenly Jimin felt softness crashing into his lips. It took about two seconds before he realised that the softness was Yoongi -- Yoongi's lips. Two seconds more to make him realise that, fuck, Yoongi was kissing him, shitshitshit, why is he kissing me, what the actual fuck, oh my god, so this is how Yoongi hyung's lips feel like, what the fuck they're so fucking soft, why and how the fuck are they so soft, why the fuck is he kissing me. And then another two seconds for Jimin to realise that he liked Yoongi's impossibly soft lips, and Yoongi's lips on his own lips, and that Jimin liked kissing Yoongi.

So Jimin closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit to the side to deepen the kiss. This was nothing at all like what his sources (American series set in the highschool life and books also set in the highschool life) said.

This, this was way better.

And so they stayed together like that, soft lips on soft lips, shy movements. Neither of them noticed that Jimin's small hand had come to rest on Yoongi's large one.

They broke apart after they both ran out of air. Yoongi had a happy, gummy smile on him, and Jimin's eyes had disappeared in his own smile.

"Remember when I said that I'll kiss you if you would just admit you like me?" Yoongi leaned in again.

Jimin blushed, still smiling. "So that's why you did it," he giggled.

"Will I get another kiss if I admit I like you, too?"

"Maybe,"

"Well, I like you too."

It was a beautiful, quiet moment preserved in a precious photograph in the minds of the two boys. (Yoongi had gotten another kiss after the admission. More kisses followed. Jimin got hard, impossibly hard, and he started rutting against Yoongi, but they just couldn't have that, not when Jimin was drunk. So in the end, they just fell asleep on Jimin's bed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)


	8. eight (8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL LAST CHAPTER IM PROUD OF MYSELF // please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)

"Eomma, appa, please don't disown me."

"What is it, Jimin?" His mum asked the afternoon after the house party, looking around the house, looking for any traces of party.

"You didn't have sex, did you?" His father asked calmly, too calmly, for Jimin to feel atleast a little bit of comfort from the upcoming confession he was going to have to say.

"No way, I didn't have s - se - uhm no I didn't," Jimin stammered. He felt guilty even though he didn't even have sex.

"Ofcourse you didn't Jimin. Now, what are you going to say?" His mum sat down on the sofa beside his dad, and now the two were burning holes into Jimin, and he felt that they could see right into his soul.

Jimin coughed, then cleared his throat. "I uhm, I k - kissed someone," he whispered.

Silence.

His mum and dad relaxed. Finally, their son was putting himself out there. "Girl or boy?"

And Jimin paled. He realised would be revealing two things by confessing only one thing : his sexuality and the person he kissed. Holy shit, they would know he wasn't straight.

"It's okay, Jiminie. We won't take it the wrong way." His father said soothingly. Jimin didn't miss the way his dad's hand slipped over to grasp his mum's hand. It was like they knew already that Jimin kissed a boy.

But, Jimin being the good son he is, knew he had to say it anyway. "I - I kissed a boy, please don't disown me, I have nowhere else to go to --"

His rapid paced begging was cut short when his mum giggled.

"I'm bisexual, too, I've known ever since yesterday, I didn't know kissing boys was that good, please don't disown me," he sobbed, looking down at his feet. A few tears fell and he let them.

He was quickly wrapped into the soft arms of his mum and the strong arms of his dad.

"Hey, it's okay, Jiminie. We accept that. We did say it was okay for you to kiss boys and girls, didn't we?" His mum winked.

"Thankyou for being honest with us, Jiminie. We appreciate that. You don't have to cry, we're okay with who you are." His dad petted his hair gently.

"I'm so sorry," Jimin cried harder.

His mum kissed his forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Jimin. Now come on, let's go get icecream. You just had your birthday yesterday so you shouldn't be crying now."

"Do we know this boy, though?" His dad asked curiously, arm being slapped after voicing out the question.

Jimin decided to answer anyway, rubbing his eyes. He looked up, smiling at his dad, then his mum. "I think so. His name is Min Yoongi, he's our neighbour."

Ofcourse Taehyung was the third person who knew about what happened to Jimin that night.

" _Jiminie, omo, I've always known you were bi. Don't think I've never seen you ogling at Jin hyung's lips, or when you stared really hard at that hot waiter's ass in Shooting Stars one time!_ "

Jimin's mouth fell open. "Tae, I cannot believe you suspected me for such a long time. I feel so," he trailed off, thinking of the word, "betrayed. So lied to."

Taehyung was quiet on the other end of the line for a second and Jimin just knew that the other rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young man. I'll burn your pictures of Jungkookie."

" _Whatever, Jiminie. Anyway, you're so cute. I've got to go, so go hang out with Yoongi hyung,_ " Taehyung's voice was mocking, that little lovable piece of shit, " _and I'll just wait for your message later. Love you,_ "

"Whatever, Taehyung. Love you too," and the call ended.

\--

A few days had passed since Jimin's twenty - first birthday. A few days had passed since Jimin's first ever house party, first ever kiss, and first ever time sleeping with someone (literally just sleeping, no sex) else in his adult life other than Taehyung.

A few days had passed since Jimin had properly met Yoongi, and a few days had passed since Jimin made a new friend.

There was a knock on the door and Jimin swore he had never run down the stairs so fast in his entire life. "I'll get it!" He yelled in the direction of the kitchen, knowing his parents were there. He stopped infront of the door, knowing it was Yoongi on the other side, collecting himself before opening it.

And there he was, Yoongi with his mint haired glory, smiling at Jimin with that gummy smile that made Jimin think of a cat's smile.

"Hi," said Jimin breathlessly.

"Hey," Yoongi replied, still smiling.

Jimin didn't hesitate to pull Yoongi closer by the collar of his shirt, didn't hesitate to push his lips onto Yoongi's, and didn't hesitate to move his hands from Yoongi's shirt to Yoongi's cheeks.

Yoongi didn't hesitate to kiss back, didn't hesitate to place his hands on Jimin's hips, and didn't hesitate to move them up and down, ruffling Jimin's shirt in the process.

The kiss was broken abruptly when Jimin's mum yelled from the kitchen. "Jimin? Who is it?"

Jimin stared, breathless again, into Yoongi's bright eyes before turning his head inside the house. "It's Yoongi hyung, eomma!"

"Oh! Let him in, then!"

Jimin turned back to Yoongi. "Hi again," he grinned.

"Hi, Pretty Lips. Your eomma knows about me?"

Jimin's heart fluttered at the nickname. He didn't expect to be called that again ever since the first time. "My parents know about you, they know we kissed and stuff. They're okay with that. Come inside hyung, they've been looking forward to talking to you since this morning." Jimin pulled Yoongi inside the house with a giggle.

Jimin can't help the feeling that it was the second time he's done that : pulling Yoongi inside his home. Jimin was glad he got to do it again.

"Goodafternoon, Yoongi - ssi." Said Jimin's father.

"Goodafternoon, Mr. Park." Yoongi bowed respectfully.

Just then Jimin's mum came out of the kitchen with newly baked macaroni in her hands. "Ah, Yoongi - ssi, welcome to our house. Again. Take a seat, take a seat. Jimin, will you help me with the food?"

Yoongi perked up. "Uhm, thankyou, Mrs. Park. May I help out in the kitchen?"

She waved her hand. "It's fine, dear. Go and make yourself comfortable." She pulled Jimin into the kitchen. "That Yoongi - ssi is the boy you kissed?" She whisper shouted once they were out of hearing range from the two men in the dining room.

"Yes, eomma." Jimin answered shyly. He was still unused to the fact that his parents know he's not straight, that he kissed a boy, unused to the fact that they know that the same boy Jimin kissed was the same boy who was sitting on a dining chair right now.

"Jiminie, what are you two?"

Jimin choked on his saliva. "Nothing, eomma! Well, friends. But nothing else!" He said frantically.

"I know you two were kissing when he arrived, so what's the truth?"

Holy shitting shit. "I - I don't know. That was the third time we kissed, so I don't know. But we're just friends. Who also kiss."

"We'll see about that in a few weeks," muttered his mum. Jimin didn't get to ask her what she meant by that, because suddenly he was holding a plateful of toasted bread in one hand and a bowlful of chocolate chip cookies in the other. "Please bring those to the dining area, Jiminie."

Jimin walked immediately towards the dining area like the obedient son he is, stopping when his mum called for him.

"Jiminie?" His mum started, voice gentle. "Just know, that whatever happens between you and Yoongi - ssi, we're here, behind you, okay? You can always talk to us."

Jimin's face crumpled up in happiness. "Yes, eomma." He left the kitchen.

At the same time Jimin and his mum were talking in the kitchen, Yoongi and Jimin's dad were having their own conversation.

"So, Yoongi - ssi, how old are you?" Jimin's dad started.

Yoongi felt his tenseness ease away. If this was the first question to an interrogation, Yoongi didn't have to worry about a thing. "I'm twenty - four, Mr. Park."

"How long have you known Jimin?"

Yoongi took his time answering; he had to recall, after all. "Exactly one week now, sir. He and I met in his party." He didn't mind leaving out the fact that he cussed at Jimin during their first meeting.

"Ah. You've been here four months, right?"

"Yes, sir." And Yoongi can't help but think that this felt like a boyfriend interrogation; the thought made Yoongi blush.

"And you're the neighbour who plays music." Jimin's father stated, not even bothering to make it sound like a question. "Why do I see only you coming out of that house? Are you alone?"

"Yes, sir."

"All the houses in this subdivision have the same model, meaning your house is also a two bedroom and bathroom type. Your house has the same structure as ours. Why do you live in a house of three to four when it's just you?"

"My parents rented the house, sir, but they're abroad. It's just me for now until they come home."

"When do they come home?"

"Probably in December, sir."

Just then, Jimin came into view, carrying a plate and a bowl in each hand. "Hi, I have more food."

Jimin's mum followed after, carrying utensils and a pitcher of water. "Yoongi - ssi, dear, I'm sorry to ask you this, but could you please bring the glasses over? Your hands are big enough to carry all five in one trip."

Yoongi shot up, bowing before leaving.

With Yoongi gone, the family looked at each other. Jimin's dad was the first to break the silence. "I like him, he looks like a good kid." Jimin can't help but smile.

Jimin's mum agreed. "I like him, too. Not only does he look like a good kid, he looks good." She nudged Jimin's arm with her elbow and Jimin shrank away, blushing red.

"He's going to be a good friend. He was so nervous when I told him that you guys wanted to meet him, but he was up for it when I said I wanted him to meet you guys, too." He admitted.

"Yes, I can tell he's going to be a good friend indeed. Keep the kisses at bay, though, Jimin. The no sex rule still applies in this house, kissing might lead to just that." His father said nonchalantly.

Jimin, again, choked on nothing and spluttered an 'ofcourse not!' the same time Yoongi emerged from the kitchen, three glasses in one hand and two in the other. "Sorry I took long, Mrs. Park, Mr. Park, Jimin."

"It's fine," Jimin said, but his pardon went unheard when his mother replied.

"It's fine, Yoongi - ssi! Big hands," she commented, nudging Jimin. When Yoongi awkwardly walked to the seat beside her, she suddenly placed her hands on the empty chair. "It's fine, no need to be shy, dear. Go sit beside Jimin."

Yoongi made his way to the empty seat beside Jimin. He didn't look at Jimin, only focusing on his mum, as he was sitting down.

"So, Jiminie told us you were a friend he made? In the party," Mrs. Park said to start the conversation.

Yoongi sent a panicked look to Jimin, only to find out that the younger was sending him the same look. Yoongi slowly looked back. "Uhm, yes, Mrs. Park."

She hummed. "So how did that happen? Jimin didn't know you before the party, right?"

Holy fucking shit. "Well, yes. It's actually weird, how we met," Yoongi laughed nervously. "I was trying to sleep, but the party was too loud, even louder for me since I lived right beside it, so I came to your door, banging on it. I asked Jimin to quiet down, please, and then he asked if I wanted to come in, so I did."

"Oh, okay. And then that brings you here?"

Yoongi nodded. "And that --" He jumped when he felt an incredibly small hand slither into his own, fingers intertwining with his own. He stole a glance towards Jimin, who was eating his macaroni one by one. Yoongi cleared his throat, "that brings me here."

"And this is the first time you've gone back inside the house ever since the party?" Jimin's dad was the next to speak.

"Yes, sir. The place actually looks good when it's all cleaned up."

"It better be, I worked hard with Jin hyung and Taehyungie to clean 'the place'." Jimin murmured.

"Well, I think that's all for the questions. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

And the four of them fell into easy conversation over baked macaroni, toasted bread, and chocolate chip cookies.

\--

Ofcourse, since Yoongi had met Jimin's parents, it was only natural for Jimin to introduce Yoongi properly to Taehyung.

"Hello, Yoongi - ssi! I'm Kim Taehyung, Jimin's actual soulmate, so I'm sorry, he's taken, and you can't take him away from me!" Said Kim Taehyung by way of introduction.

Jimin's mouth formed an O shape, and he couldn't resist shoving Taehyung. "Tae, shut it!"

"Don't worry, you can have Jimin all you want." Yoongi replied anyway.

Taehyung gave him a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yoongi shrugged.

"I slept with Jiminie first, so, yeah," Taehyung fired, crossing his arms.

Yoongi mirrored the gesture, a smirk on his face. "Well I kissed your 'Jiminie' first, so, yeah." His smirk grew wider when Jimin turned red, and he raised his eyebrow at Taehyung, who looked like he lost a battle.

"Bitch he right," Taehyung muttered to himself. Once he regained his composure, he smiled again at Yoongi. "Yeah, and I'll bet you're going to be his first fu --"

"Kim Taehyung I will end you if you don't shut the fuck up, please shut the fuck up," whined Jimin.

Yoongi laughed, pulling Jimin closer, wrapping the younger in a hug and patting his hair. "Don't worry, Jimin. I'll make sure it won't hurt."

Taehyung burst into laughter, Jimin squeaked out an 'I hate you,' and Yoongi just held him tighter.

They talked on Jimin's bed, music from Yoongi's phone playing in the background, Agust D rapping the song with the flashlight.

It just seemed so natural to be with Jimin now, even though they only met each other a week ago. It was natural to hold Jimin, natural to kiss him when Taehyung left to go back home. It was natural to run his hands through Jimin's hair as the younger lay his head in Yoongi's lap. It was natural for Yoongi to feel so calm, so content and for Jimin to feel so complete, so satisfied, in the moment they were having now, as Frank Sinatra singing about how someone was just too good to be true, about how he loved someone so much.

It was natural for Yoongi to take in Jimin's features as he sat cross legged on the circular yellow carpet in the middle of Jimin's room, Elvis now singing in their ears about how some things are meant to be.

And Yoongi knew that this was only a friendship, that he and Jimin only really knew of each other's existences a week ago, but he couldn't help wishing that this friendship would grow into something more. Maybe he really did like Jimin, maybe it was just Elvis putting these ideas into Yoongi's mind, but he didn't care. He couldn't help falling in love, after all.


	9. playlist for or so help me

yo yo yo

shit cringey ending yes i know forgive me

as promised, here's all the songs mentioned, arranged chronologically :^)

one  
Lego House by Ed Sheeran  
Eraser by Ed Sheeran

two  
HeavyDirtySoul by twenty øne piløts  
Tony Montana by Agust D featuring Yankie

three  
I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off by Fall Out Boy

four  
Cypher 3 by Bangtan Sonyeondan  
Spring Day by Bangtan Sonyeondan  
Not Today by Bangtan Sonyeondan

five  
The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy  
Crazy In Love by Beyoncé  
Novocaine by Fall Out Boy

six  
Stressed Out by twenty øne piløts  
Victorious by Panic! At The Disco

seven  
Ride by twenty øne piløts  
Let Me Love You by DJ Snake featuring Justin Bieber

eight  
give it to me by Agust D  
Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frank Sinatra  
Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley

please do not hesitate to point out my grammatical mistakes. english is not my first language, so things are really tricky for me. thanks, you guys.

i'm so sorry that the music and its artists are limited, i don't have a wide music range, so only a few artists made their way into this work!! kill me

honestly i actually forgot that yoongi was The Loud Neighbour™ when i reached five to eight and had to insert some songs in there. so if you guys noticed that my song inserts from five to eight were a bit off, then u know that they weren't originally there lmao

if you liked this (piece of trash) work, please show your support by giving kudos and commenting! thankyou again!! :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)

**Author's Note:**

> please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)


End file.
